Serra Quest
For many character classes, Serra is likely the most difficult and longest quest to get through, even though it is only 4 maps long. The enemies here are very challenging unless killed quickly. It is recommended to bring a small, competent party. Size matters when trying to prevent respawns, which occur frequently here. Breaking up the first map into it's transition points will help the new player figure out the shortest route through. The reality is that if you spawn everything possible here, even by accident, this map can take some time to get through. Make your way from the entrance transition to the upper portion of the map. In the area shown by the arrow marker is a cave which will transition you to the pink party marker in the lower right corner of this screenshot. Make your way from the lower left corner of the map to the lower right corner. Again, the transition is marked here by the arrow. Different than the above screenshot, please ignore the pink party marker. I will photoshop this out when I get a chance. The transition above takes you to a cave one level below where you were. Wall hug your way to the next transition in the trees. This will take you to the area where the pink party marker is shown. The end transition is shown here on the right screenshot. And the last step on this map is to use the door transition in a small building to get to the next area. Be warned that if you had any extra spawns getting here, now is the first chance you will find out about it. You may have to use an Alpha Dimensional Egg to bind here and backtrack the entire way to find a loose spawn (or 3). If you made it into the next area successfully, you won't really need a map guide. There is only one way to go...forward. This area is a series of Jump Points (portals you use, not the Jump Skill). There are at least 8 Jump Points on this map that take you to different ledges on the map. For every Jump Point, there is an encounter with will-o-the-wisp creatures. These lightbulbs have a powerful magic arsenal at their command. Be ready for greater ruins among other spells. A word of caution... if you accidentally click on a Jump Point before having killed all your spawns, it will still allow you to use the Jump Point and there is no "back portal." IF you did accidentally use a Jump Point prematurely and are traveling solo, bind where you ended up to save your place, and then try porting out of the quest (i.e. to Chance Main). The spawn script should pull you back to where the active spawns are so that you can finish them off. You enter the final room and there are 4 Arch Angels to kill. Three of them have keys you need to be able to move forward. First go through the gate on the bottom portion of the map. Kill spawns, move through the next gate and collect another key from the Tomb of Eron. This will get you past the gate near the top of the map. Repeat the killing and opening of the second gate and there is a Soul Chest from which you will collect a "key" to use on the Transport device in the middle left of the map. WARNING: This transport is an instant party transport. When used, everyone you are in party with (including anyone that may be doing other quests), will be transported with you to the final room. Give them a chance to drop party if they do not wish to be ported. Serra has been hiding lately behind the throne in this room, so if you don't see her right away, look a bit closer. She has two bodyguards. After you have cleared out the room, Serra drops the God Item (Serra's Scales of Justice), a Serra's Belt of Resistance (one of the best belts in the game, considered to be as good or possibly better than custom by some people) and some upgrade tokens. There is also a House Guard Item (HG) located in the pile of treasure on Serra's platform, the Platinum Dragon's Treasure. Category:God Items Category:Mera/HG Items Category:Tokens